


10 Ways to say sorry

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how was Seb going to make what happened in Malaysia up to Mark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Ways to say sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my Tumblr

The mini break between Malaysia and China gave everyone some time. Mark used the time to surf. At home surfing served a number of purposes for him. It gave him the physical workout he needed to keep his fitness level up and make use of his energy, it gave him the adrenaline rush he needed to stop the last laps of Malaysia going around and around in his head, crashing through the waves allowed him to be aggressive with the board in a way he couldn’t be with the car (or Seb’s face) and in a non-descript black wetsuit in the vast ocean it gave him the anonymity to sulk, seethe, plan revenge and decide on his future in peace away from prying eyes, questioning reporters and camera flashbulbs.

For Seb the mini-break wasn’t such a good thing. It gave him far too much time to think. He wasn’t stupid and he knew he’d made a huge mistake, but he’d been surprised at the level of anger directed towards him after the race. He’d knew that Mark would be livid and that other people wouldn’t agree with his actions, but he hadn’t expected those other people would be quite so mad. Christian wasn’t just annoyed with him, he was disappointed that Seb had put his own interests above that of the entire team and that comment and disappointment had stung. Seeking out his mentor Dr Marko he was left stunned by the fact that the older man, who was normally even more supportive than his mother and father, also expressed his annoyance and disappointment. On the long flight home from Kuala Lumpur he spent the time thinking about his actions and all of the reactions and realised he had a huge amount of work to do.

Back in Switzerland he decided to make a list of what he needed to do and how he was going to do it. First he decided to write his list of what he needed to do, mentally checking off the apologies to Christian and Adrian that had been accepted along with a stern telling off.

1\. Apologise to the whole team

2\. Apologise to Britta for the mess she got landed with

3\. Apologise to Dietrich and Helmut for the bad publicity

4\. Apologise to Mark

5\. Persuade Mark to accept said apology

6\. Make it up to him

The first four were quite easy to plan for;

1\. Fly to Milton Keynes and apologise personally

2\. Apologise personally and send a bunch of Gerberas, her favourite flowers

3\. Apologise personally and give up a day of summer break each to Wings for Life and the young driver programme

4\. Apologise personally…….. again

Numbers 5 and 6 were going to be the tough bits. He wasn’t entirely sure number 6 was possible as he remembered the darkness of Mark’s eyes as he ordered him out of his private room in the Energy Station. He’d firmly told Seb he wasn’t ready to hear or accept his excuses, reasons or apologies. He could only hope that he could come up with some ways of making them happen, somehow.

 

Walking into the factory after his break Mark was both determined and resigned. He was determined that it would never happen again, but he was resigned to the fact that the only way of being sure of that was to ignore team orders himself if Seb was behind him. Sitting in the meeting Mark was thrown by Seb’s appearance. The German was frantically darting his eyes around, clearly looking for something, and they were so wide on his expressive face that he looked about 17. As Mark opened his folder he found a list and instantly realised what his teammate was looking for as it clearly was not meant for his eyes. As he half listened to Christian and then Helmut drone on about team spirit, public perception and corporate image he looked down Seb’s list in amusement at the ways he’d come up with to win Mark over. Taking his pen he began to make his own notes next to Seb’s ideas.

 

1\. Let him pass me in the next race if I’m ahead

You won’t be and I don’t want, or need, your charity  
2\. Make his tea every day for a year

Milk and two sugars

3\. Walk his dogs every day for a year month

They’d eat you alive at the smell of your fear

4\. Do all of his PR for a month

Shoot with pretty models = mine. Two day trip of hell with Marko is all yours

5\. Do all of his housework for a month week 

It’d be messier than when you started

6\. Give him the next new part when it’s my turn to be first

Miraculously another one would turn up for you anyway

7\. Take him for a pint

You don’t drink pints and I own my own pub

8\. Be his slave for a week

24/7?

9\. Suck his cock

 

Mark almost choked on his water as he read number 9. It wouldn’t be the first time, between drunk team mates it was not uncommon in the paddock for celebrations and commiserations to get out of hand - so to speak. However it would be the first time sober and it piqued his interest that the young German had come up with it. He knew Seb had occasionally messed about with other lads as well, but he wasn’t the most active when it came to indulging in such activities and certainly not sober. Looking down at number 10 he was almost disappointed that there was only a question mark where Seb had obviously either run out of ideas or not wanted to let his mind think any further.

 

Walking about the hotel corridor Seb could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He was a bundle of nerves, fear and excitment. When Mark had subtly swapped their folders back as they left the meeting he wasn’t sure what to expect from his notes. Knowing that he could have given any advantage to his rival he couldn’t help, but smile as he read the Aussie’s responses to numbers 1 to 8. He felt like there was a hope, a small hope that their relationship (which hadn’t been at all as cold and frosty as the press had portrayed) could be repaired.

 

Looking down again he gulped as he remembered his number 9 and noticed that Mark had added both a 10 and 11 to the list. Shifting in his chair he felt his groin twitch as he read Mark’s scrawly handwriting,

 

It only counts if you swallow

 

Reading on he laughed at the cheek of the Aussie as he saw the freshly added number 10,

 

10\. All of the above

 

His groan was impossible to keep silent as he read the brazen offer Mark had added as an 11th idea. A one off and then they were even.

 

11\. You took my first win of the year. My 2013 cherry. Give me yours tonight 7pm Room 206 and we’re even.

 

Seb knew as he swiped the keycard and heard the lock click that he could be giving his teammate a hold over him that he wouldn’t be able to get back, but as he thought about the chiselled jaw and dark eyes that would loom over he knew he had to go for it. There was no way he’d be able to resist it, he was impulsive and Mark knew it. There was probably an irony in him paying back an impulsive action that he was unable to resist with another one, but as Mark backed him up against the closing door and claimed his mouth with his he didn’t really care.


End file.
